The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island VHS 1999
Warning *Warning - unauthorized duplicaiton is a vioaltion of Federal copyright laws. FBI Warning *FBI Warning - Federal law provides severe civil and criminal and penalties for the uauthroized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted mtion pictures, video tapes or video disc. Criminal copyright ingringments are investigates by the FBI and may constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Credits * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * "The Legend of Grimace Island" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo * Co-Executive Producer: Allan Brown * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Duffy, Eryk Casemiro * Creative Producer: Jim Duffy * Live Action Producer: Jane Reardon * Artistic Director: Laslo Nosek * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Throen, Tracy Kramer * Executive in Charge of Story Development: Vicky Ariyasu * Animation Written by: Mark Zaslove, Eryk Casemiro * Animation Directed by: Jim Duffy * Live Action Written by: Eryk Casemiro, Jane Reardon, Vanessa Kaufman * Live Action Creative Consultants: David Bishop, Charlie Watson * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh * Casting by: Barbara Wright * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** Ronald McDonald - as Himself ** Dee Bradley Baker - Sundae-Voice ** Verne Taylor - Sundae ** Christine Cavanaugh - Birdie ** Charlie Alder - Hamburglar, McNugget #3 ** Kevin M. Richardson - Grimace, King Gunga ** Alex D. Linz - Franklin * Also Starring ** Pamela Segall - McNugget #1 ** Lisa Raggio - McNugget #2 ** Billie Hayes - One Eyed Sally ** Bruce Weitz - Blather ** Jim Cummings - Announcer * Puppeteers: Mark Garbarino, Bryan Blair, Russell Shinkle, Shaun Patrick Smith * Title Song Performed by: Pinky Villandry Animation Crew * Production Manager: Susan Ward * A.D. Supervisor: Samuel Williams * Assistant Director: Jud Kilgore * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez, Tom Bonzon * Storyboard Artists: Louie Del Carmen, Kahee Yum, Christofer Graham, Chris Hermans, Suzanne Bock, Dave Krocker, Greg Emison, Rudi Berden * Designs and Backgrounds: Levente Fodor, Lynda Nettleship, A. Rex Wahorn, Bob Dever, Jeffrey Mertz, Vladi Rubizhovsky, Narina Skokolova, Misha Michelson, Geoffrey Anderson * Main Characters Developed by: Laslo Nosek * Character Designs Supervisor: Sharon Ross * Character Designs: Nelson Hill, Carlos R. Ortega, Louie Del Carmen, Keith Wong * Video Phone Animation by: Maurey Rosenfeld @ Planet Blue * Graphics: Timothy Georgarakis * Computer Graphics: Michael Neuman, Bela Kerek * Animation Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Walk Cycles: Kahee Yum * Photo-Rotos by: Chuck Martin @ Nick Vasu, Inc. * Photo-Rotos Art: Keith Wong * Timing Supervisor: Rick Bugental * Sheet Timers: Gasho Gasparovic, Jaime Diaz, Hernan Henriquez, Craig Armstrong * Color Design Supervisor: Kevin Gallegly * Color Design: Renan Tolon, Shannon Bergman, Gordon Swan, Bike Kinzle * Digital Ink and Paint Set Up: Jerry Mills, Ken Hicks, Jim Ovalman, Jaime Diaz, Tom Bonzon, Devala Marshall * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checkers: Lin-Z Rogers, Zsuzsa Lamy-Avery * Recording Engineers: Peter Carlstedt, Scott Mathers * Music Produced and Engineered by: Robert Casale * Director of Production Finance: Robin Hewitt * Accounting Assistants: Donna Ferman, Jennifer Wegrzyn, Karen Barrezueta * Design Coordinator: Lisa Atlas * Casting Coordinator: Stephán A. McKenzie * Production Coordinators: Linda Washington, Ann Closs-Farley, Chrystian Dulac * Casting Administrator: Beth King * Dialogue Assistant: Krandal Crews * Production Assistants: Patricia Bobik, Sunja Knapp, Connie Kramer * Post Production Assistants: Miguel Villegas, Michael Moroneso * Production Support: Susan Durante, Robyn Templeman, Jim Holden * Computer Support: Laszlo Lakits, Scott Purdy * Runners: Douglas Ticas, Jose Batres, Gus Avalos, Ramon Palacio * Overseas Animation Facility: Grimsaem Aniamtion * Overseas Digital Ink & Paint Facility: Sunwoo Digital International * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter Live Action Crew * Assistant Directors: Rick Lange, Patricia Foulkroud * Second Assistant Director: Robert Dohrmann * Production Managers: Donalee Burpos, Tiffany Hoss * Director of Photography: Checco Varese * First Assistant Camera: Nick Page, David Lanzenberg * Second Assistant Camera: Vincent Foelelliet, Joe Waistell * Second Unit Director of Photography: Eric Adkins * Second Unit Motion Control: Wolfgang Maschin * Production Designer: Richard Berg * Art Director: Raphael Murray * Live Action Storyboard Artists: Louie Del Carmen * Scenic: Jose Arce, Christopher Black, Vince Martinez, Rodney Cinkan, Mowfak Galy, Vincent Martinez * Art Department Coordinator: Leslie Kale * Leadmen: Trey Butts, Glen Hale, Daniel Bednar * On Set Dressers: Murphy Shields, Dane Holweger, Brian Kline * Swing Gang: Brett Harrison, Craig Silva, Murphy Shields * Set Contruction: Tribal Scenery, Crag Badger * Carpenters: Patrick Rossi, Chris Gentry, Eric Steinberg, Mike Cordell, Jay Mitchell, Lawrence Lawson, Jim Warrick * Model Designers: Craig Simmons, Mick Oklszewski * Gadgets Designer: Mick Olszewski * Model and Gadgets Builders: Joe Schmidt, Al Evans, Craig Abele, Damon Robinson, Christopher McCormick, Jay Mitchell, George Jenne * Production: Bonnie Temple, Emily Watt, Art Melillo Sundae Created by: Optic Nerve Studios, Inc. Optic Nerve Crew * Supervisor: John Vulich * Foremen: Mark Gabarino, Shaun Patrick Smith * Animatronics: Russell Shinkle Designs * Coordinators: Donovan Brown, Andrew Sands * Sculptors: Hiroshi Katagirl, Steve Kich, John Vulich, John Wheaton * Seamstress: Jill Thraves * Fur Fabrication: Jennifer Imes, Cynthia J. Wilkes * Crew: Bryan Blair, David "Damian" Fisher, Gene Heeter, Craig McIntyre, Michael Pack, Shaun Patrick Smith * Make-Up: Greg Nelson * Hair: Kevin Ryan, Sylvia Surdu Marsh * Stylist: Helen Faraday-Young * Costumers: Mynka Draper, Christina Blackaller * Chief Lighting Technician: Jon Thomas * Best Boy Electric: Michael Bonewitz * Electricians: Joe Spitaletto, Richard Lukasiewicz, Jordan Lapansky, Thomas Reavis, Randy Babchuk, Brent Bye, Ken Sylvester * Key Grip: Gino Nix, Mike McGarry * Best Boy Grip: Mike McGarry, Steven "Buster" Cooey * Dolly Grip: Scott Froschaver * Grip Driver: Dean Peluso * Company Grips: Bill Buckingham, Dean Poluso, Erik Woford, Keith Markham, Joseph Messier, Lloyd Mioriaty, Derek Jensen, Scott Froschaver, Mark Polanski, Tim Shinkle, Mark Venezia * Production Sound: Tim Hays @ Planet 00:00:03 Sound Co., Janet Urban @ Location Corp. * Boom Operators: Russel McAbee, Erika Gleschen * Production Coordinators: Kevin Donegan, Vanessa Kaufman * Assistant Coordinator: Charleen Manca * Script Supervisors: Jain Sekuler, Jamie Babbit * Key Production Assistant: Peter Hollocker * Production Assistants: Phil Goodrich, Kari Finn, Sal Sanches, Ruben Juaregui, Ron Haynes * Craft Services: Kevin Bell @ Smoothies Crat Services, Dennis Bell * Extras Casting by: Debe Waisman Casting * VTR Playback: Matt Shaver @ Video Hawks, Ed Burningham, Edrick Schultz * 24 Frame Playback: Inter Video, Video Image * Projection: Background Engineers * Cameras Provided by: Panavision Hollywood * Laboratory: Foto Kem * Catering: Gourmet on Location * Security: C.A.S.T. Security * Grip and Electric: Hollywood Rentals * Post Production Manager: Maretta Stiles-Cole * Live Action Film Editors: Jonathan Silver, Richard Leeman * Animation Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Post Production Supervisor: Brent Kirnbauer * Re-Recording Mixer: Martin Hutcherson * Dialogue Editors: Rob Hache, Mike Hyles * Effects Editor: Derek Vanderhorst * Background Editor: Michelle Rochester * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Anita Canella, Dustin O'Halloran * Foley Recordist: Enzo Treppa * Animation Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Animation Telecine: George Delaney @ Hollywood Digital * Animation On-Line: Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar, Andy Williams @ Hollywood Digital * Live Action Telecine: Anrold Ramm at 525 Post * Tape to Tape at Post: Mike Consolo Visual Effects at 525 Post Production * Team Leader: Brian Buongiorno * Flame Artist: Steve Meyer, Geoof McAuliffe * Henry Artists: Eric Novisedlak, Patty Gannon, Alex Romano * Live Action Assistant Editors: Barbara Duffy, Eric Gregory * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Live Action Off-Line Editor Facility: King Cut * Live Action Laboratory: Foto Kem McDonald's Corporation * Creative Consultants: R.J. Milano, Roy Bergold, Susan Leick, Mary Miller * Special Thanks to: Gary Granader, David Baney, Peter Sterling, Jill Marchick, Brad Ball, Aye Jaye Simon Marketing, Inc. * Creative Consultants: Gene Garlock, Alan Peper, Jeff Stein * Special Thanks to: Michael Widman, Jay Babineau, Mark Landolt, Fred Jasinski, Lauryn Harris, Richard Laminshaw Leo Burnett, U.S.A. * Creative Consultants: Barbara Fallon, Rich Seideman, Todd Cromheecke, Bill Connell Closing Logos * Klasky Csupo Category:The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Category:Klasky Csupo Category:VHS Category:McDonald's Corporation Category:1999